


Fated

by ginamc



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginamc/pseuds/ginamc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward’s rebellious years were behind him, and he was at last beginning to feel a modicum of peace through his family’s vegetarian lifestyle. His life is turned upside down when Bella, the human woman that he’d saved from the clutches of a murderous vampire, comes back into his life in a very unexpected way. He’s forced to face his growing affection for her. He has two choices...create a future with the woman who draws him like no other, or abandon her and his family for a second time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**_1930_ **

**_BPOV_ **

"This is ridiculous," I muttered to myself as I walked past the fountain for the third time.

I didn't understand how I'd gotten lost in Grant Park of all places. I knew the place like I knew my own name. That's when I heard it. I halted and turned sharply to look behind me, but there was no one there.

_‘Great,'_ I thought _‘You're hearing things now, Swan. You're losing your mind.'_

I returned my attention to the path in front of me and continued walking. At that point, I was beginning to question the wisdom of slipping away from the man James had hired to accompany me on my journey home. I'd almost convinced myself I really had imagined the noise when I heard it again-a low growl. Before I could blink, there was a figure standing in front of me. I gasped in alarm and instinctively clutched my throat.

He smirked, and dangerous amusement danced in his blood red eyes. Despite the alarm bells going off in my head, I couldn't help but be drawn in by his beauty. Every hard inch of him was chiseled perfection, and his dark skin glowed enticingly.

I wondered if his body was really as taut and solid as it looked. I reached out my hand to find out. His eyes beckoned to me, and I heard his whispered, _‘That's right, love. Come closer.'_

It drew me like the moon did the ocean. I was millimeters away when a shouted "No!" snapped me from my trance.

My attention refocused in the direction of the declaration. There he stood, bathed in the glow of moonlight, his intense red eyes dark with fury. I shivered slightly as I felt the rage boiling off of him like a tempest. His bronze hair hung like a lion's mane about him, and I expected the roar to burst from his lips at any moment.

Everything about him spoke of the seducer in Bram Stoker's _Dracula_. It was odd how that comparison came so easily, for in that moment, I knew by his eyes and his very presence that this man wasn't human.

"Leave her be, Laurent," he hissed.

I got my first true look at Laurent. Dark dreadlocks hung about his face. Despite his apparent beauty, he was truly ugly when compared with the other man.

Laurent chuckled. When his lips parted, I was surprised to find that he had no fangs. "Edward, my friend, good evening. I saw her first, I'm afraid. But I can't blame you." I swallowed roughly as he bent toward my neck, inhaling deeply. "She smells so delectable." 

The man called Edward took a menacing step forward baring his teeth. "Don't force my hand. I will kill you."

Laurent raised an eyebrow. "She's your singer. How charming."

My brows furrowed. Singer? What was a singer, and why was Edward suddenly so tense? I searched his face for clues, but his features were unreadable. His gaze flickered briefly to me and then back to Laurent.

"That's right," he replied bluntly. "So you must be familiar with the code that ensures your death if you lay one finger on her. I'm nothing if not a man of my word, as I'm sure you know."

Laurent's fierce gaze locked with mine and I fought back a whimper of terror. I stayed strong, not allowing him to see my fear. He seemed torn between saving his own life and quenching his obvious thirst. Why, I don't know, but he moved away from me.

"This one is yours, then," Laurent chuckled. "But you can't protect them all."

The man strode away, disappearing into the shadows of the night as his threat hung like a thick fog in the air. Edward was in front of me so quickly that I wasn't even sure I'd seen him move. I took a step backward, creating a cross with my two index fingers. He merely laughed and gripped my wrists, tugging them downward.

"You humans and your superstitions."

My ears perked at that. "So you're not human, are you? You're a vampire."

He sombered. "Yes. I only wish that I hadn't needed to step in to protect you. We're forbidden by Volturi law from exposing ourselves to humans."

I stared at him, puzzled. "Volturi? What's that?" 

He paused. "They are our leaders-similar to royalty. They ensure that humans remain unaware of our existence. They fear that we would be hunted to extinction if humans knew of us."

"What happens if a human finds out?"

Concern flickered across his features. "If the Volturi learn of it, they'll kill the one responsible."

"So they'd kill Laurent for being conspicuous?" I asked, curious.

Again, he was thoughtful. "Perhaps. But, more than likely, they would kill me."

I felt a pang of fear and gaped at him. "Why? You didn't do anything. You saved my life."

He grinned wryly. "If I hadn't interfered, you wouldn't have lived long enough to pose a threat to our secret."

I smiled wanly. "I'm glad you did. Thank you."

He sighed. "You are unusually trusting for a young woman in such a vulnerable position. I could take your virtue here and now with no struggle."

"But you won't." I believed it so strongly that there wasn't even a hint of doubt in my voice.

Sadness touched his eyes, and my throat clenched as I bore witness to the raw pain I saw there. He suffered from a loneliness I sympathized fully with. I'd spent most of my youth with no friends. Only in recent years had I begun to blossom socially. There wasn't a man in town who wasn't seeking my hand.

But I didn't want them. They were after my father's vast fortune. I hadn't ever imagined marrying until I met James. And yet, within moments of our meeting, Edward had replaced the man vying for my affections. There was something about Edward...I hardly knew the man and yet I was fascinated. I raised a hand to touch his cheek and suddenly, he was several hundred yards away, his eyes squeezed closed as though he was fighting back some horrible memory. He moved slowly back toward me, his eyes snapping open as he stayed a good three feet from me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

He shook his head. "No, it's not your fault. I'm a monster."

I surprised even myself by retorting sharply, "You're no such thing. A monster wouldn't have saved my life."

He gazed at me, awe in his expression. "Bella...I'm dangerous. If I lose control for one second, I could bite you and draw every ounce of blood from your veins. I could incapacitate and kill you within moments."

"But you won't," I repeated.

I trusted him and I couldn't fathom why. A part of me knew that he was right--I should be running for home, screaming for help. Behind that beautiful face was a creature that sucked the life from its victims without mercy. But there was something more to Edward. Though I could easily become his prey, he'd exerted every ounce of his strength to keep me safe from his natural urges.

"You are unfailingly stupid, Bella," he murmured. "You're afraid, but you choose to stay with me, in a dark place, alone."

The comment regarding my intelligence made me bristle. "The only thing that scares me is your manners--or didn't you know? It's rude to comment on a lady's intellect or lack thereof."

I shuddered at the knowing smirk that slid across his lips. He stalked closer, his blood-red eyes capturing mine.

"I can hear your thoughts," he whispered. "Does that scare you?"

I swallowed roughly. "N-no," I answered, wincing at how shaky my voice sounded. 

His smirk widened. "I can hear your heartbeat and respiration rate increasing. Right now, you're deciding whether or not to run."

He drew closer until his face was inches from mine, and my legs shook, barely able to keep me upright. His skin smelled fresh and delicately sweet. I couldn't quite place what it reminded me of. 

He hummed. "Mmm. You smell so delicious, Bella--like lavender and freesia and perfectly ripened strawberries. I always did have a terrible sweet tooth."

I licked my lips as he leaned toward my neck. Warm honey. He smelled like warm honey and lilacs blooming after a winter in hibernation. I could almost taste the thick, sweet substance rolling over my tongue and I moaned softly as I imagined the feel of it sliding down my throat.

My gaze jumped to his lips, and in that moment, I wondered what it would be like to kiss him. Would he taste sweet like honey, too? Before I realized what I was doing, I leaned forward to press my lips to his. I gasped when I encountered only empty air and opened my eyes to find Edward several hundred feet away again.

My cheeks burned in embarrassment. "I'm sorry," I murmured. "You smell so good, and then I started wondering if your kiss would taste as good as you smell and--"

His eyelids drooped, and I saw his jaw clench. It occurred to me that he was aroused. I felt my eyes widen at the thought of him over me, moving inside of me, and a shudder rippled through my body. Before I could draw another breath, his lips were mere millimeters from mine.

"You mustn't think such things, Bella," he commanded, his voice a low growl. "I wouldn't be the gentle lover you need. If I lost control for one moment, I could kill you."

Despite the harsh reality of his words, the promise in his voice excited me. Yes, there was a possibility that he would lose control and kill me--but there was also the possibility that making love to him would be just as wonderful and earth-shattering as my novels described.

I was snapped from my thoughts by a cold hand gripping my arm tightly and I winced as a sharp pain shot through it.

 "That's it," he hissed. "I'm taking you home before you tempt me beyond my control and I steal your virtue right here."

 "Not so firm," I whispered.

He jumped back as though burned, and I immediately regretted admitting to him that he was hurting me. The self-loathing and guilt returned to his eyes, and I wanted more than anything to hear the desire in his voice again. Without thinking, I laid a hand on his cheek and his gaze snapped to mine, his nostrils flaring.

"Don't beat yourself up over it," I joked. "You're not going to break me. I'm not porcelain, you know. Just--be gentler next time."

Despite my attempt to lighten the mood, he stayed broody as he offered me his arm. I couldn't stop the smile that slid across my lips at the sense of rightness. With Edward, I felt safe. I thought of him pushing me on a swing on a cool spring day just to see if he was still listening. He avoided my eyes, but the ghost of a smile on his lips betrayed him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**BPOV** _

We arrived at my front door far too soon for my liking, and I was reluctant for the evening to end. Somehow, I knew that I wouldn’t see Edward again, yet my heart clung to fantasies of us together, growing in life and love. He fitted into each scene with perfection as though fate were trying to tell me something. Again, my fantasies turned to a myriad of ways and places we could steal kisses. I shivered as I imagined his lips moving ardently against mine, his hands sliding over my hips and to my backside, squeezing tightly as I arched into him and moaned softly.

A muffled groan drew me from my thoughts and my eyes met his, which were dark with lust. He laid a hand on my cheek and rested his forehead against mine, breathing heavily. “For an innocent, your carnal knowledge is very vivid,” he whispered huskily.

“I read,” I returned, my voice a couple octaves lower than usual.

He stared at me for several long moments before I saw his lips tighten and caught the decisive gleam in his eyes. I sucked in a soft breath. He was going to kiss me.

“You must remain still,” he croaked.

Unable to speak, I nodded dumbly. My eyes dropped to his lips as he leaned closer, and I fought the urge to jerk his head down to mine. I saw him hesitate and knew that my thoughts were testing his control. I swallowed roughly and let out a sigh to drive the thoughts away, closing my eyes to calm my racing heart.

I was so lost in the anticipation that I gasped when his cold, stone lips brushed innocently against mine. Instinctively, I twined my hands in his bronze locks to keep him from pulling away.

I pressed my mouth to his in a fervent kiss and slid my tongue along the seam of his lips. He parted them with a hiss and I felt his tongue twine with mine. My legs turned to jelly beneath me as fire raced along my nerve endings and goose pimples pricked my skin.

“Edward,” I whimpered softly.

He leapt back as though burned, his eyes still blazing from the storm of lust that I’d awakened in him. His grace seemingly misplaced, he stumbled backward until he found the solid stone of the pillar. I moved to sooth him and to apologize, but he held a hand up to stop me.

“No,” he breathed. “Stay away or I’ll lose control.”

I did as he asked, worrying my lower lip. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for it to go that far.”

He smiled humorlessly. “Neither did I. I thought perhaps just a taste would satiate my curiosity.” He laughed dryly. “All it did was make me desire you more.”

My lips tightened at his confession. “That doesn’t exactly calm my excitement, you know,” I said with a nervous laugh.

“No. I don’t imagine it does,” he replied matter-of-factly.

I hesitated before asking the question that had been nagging me the entire walk to my home. “Edward, what did Laurent mean when he said I was your singer?”

He froze, his gaze thoughtful. “You’re certain you want an answer to that?” I nodded and his lips tightened. “It’s difficult to explain. Each human has a unique scent and depending on what attracts a particular vampire, one human’s blood may draw him or her more than any other.”

“Like an alcoholic?” I prompted.

He shook his head. “No. It’s much more ingrained than that—like an addiction that can’t be resisted.”

“Like opium?”

His eyes lit up and a sad smile slid across his lips. “Exactly. My own personal brand of opium.”

I gazed at him wide eyed as it struck me how powerful his thirst must be if he was comparing my scent to opium. Withdrawal from the drug could be maddening, and some didn’t survive the insanity that came along with it. A tingle of fear caused a lump to rise in my throat.

“Finally, you understand how truly dangerous I am,” he whispered. “Even the strongest individuals can’t resist their addictions forever. That’s why I need to go before I do something that we’ll both regret. I’d rather keep your memories of tonight’s events pleasant.”

I nodded. “I understand. But I’ll miss you.” At his furrowed brow, I continued. “You’ve stirred something in me that I won’t ever forget. I won’t be satisfied with anyone else—only you.”

His eyes snapped closed and his lips tightened. “I’m no good for you, Bella. I’m dangerous,” he explained for the third time since our meeting.

“Yes, I know,” I replied with a grin. “The best things in life aren’t always the easiest, though. You may not be good for my health, but you make the world make sense. I may not ever see you again, but I certainly won’t forget you.”

  
His eyes opened and he laid a shaking hand on my cheek, a soft smile crossing his lips. “One for the road?”

I laughed at the cheesy one-liner, but nodded. “As if you need to ask,” I teased.

The unrestrained passion as he pressed his lips to mine surprised me and forced a gasp from my throat. By the time I regained enough of my wits to kiss him back, he was pulling away. We must have made enough noise to receive attention from the household staff as the porch light flickered to life and the door opened. The housekeeper, Shellie, appeared in the doorway and relief was clear in her face as she enveloped me in a hug. 

“Lord have mercy, child,” she exclaimed. “Your mama and daddy have been going out of their minds with worry. When you didn’t come home, they called the local police.”

I turned to introduce Edward, but he was gone. My brow furrowed in disappointment. I hadn’t even gotten the chance to say goodbye. Shellie must have sensed my hesitation because the worried look returned to her face.

“What is it, child?” Her eyes widened. “Did Mr. Farrell take advantage you? I told Miss Renee he wasn’t all he appeared to be. Now look—”

I shook my head. “No, Shellie. James didn’t take advantage of me. He was nothing but a gentleman all evening.”

She was about to question me further when my mother practically shoved her to the ground to get to me. Before I could step away, my mother had me enveloped in a hug so tight that I could scarcely breathe.

“Oh, my baby!” she shouted. “What happened? When you didn’t come home—”

“I’m fine, mama,” I interrupted. “Really. I just got lost that’s all.”

Her brow furrowed. “Lost? I thought James’ driver was escorting you home.”

I swallowed the hysteria threatening to overwhelm me as my mind ran through the events of the evening. “He did. A heavy fog crept in, and he got turned around.” I fought back a grimace at the lie. “A nice gentleman set us right.”

She snorted. “Gentleman, indeed. What kind of gentleman would be out walking the streets at this hour?”

Heat filled my cheeks as my mind came to a halt on the memories of kissing Edward. Fortunately, it was dark enough that even with the dim porch light my mother didn’t notice.

“He was very kind,” I murmured. “If he hadn’t led us back, it’s likely we’d still be lost.”

She sighed. “Oh. So that’s what that terrible rumble was. For a moment, I thought it was threatening to pour. That would just ruin the picnic.”

Naturally, the neighborhood picnic would be the first thing on her mind. She’d confided to me that rumors were running rampant around Chicago that James was going to propose to me at that picnic. Nausea crept in as I imagined the scene. I would pretend to be over the moon with his proposal, all the while sobbing in private over Edward’s departure from my life. It had been as sudden as his entrance.

Everything I’d told him had been true. He’d ruined me for all other men and accepting James’s proposal would merely mean settling and doing what was expected of me. I would dream of him and ache for him until I drew my last breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**_1931_ **

**_BPOV_ **

I was hiding, of course. Halfway down the aisle, I’d realized I couldn’t marry James—not still feeling for Edward as I did. The year since his sudden departure from my life had only strengthened my feelings for him. It was insane that after only one night and one kiss, I fancied myself in love with him. Did I really even know him?

Noticing the odd looks I received from passersby, I retrieved my reticule from the hidden pocket of my dress and checked my funds. There was just enough inside for new clothes and a wig, perhaps a train ticket and a few nights’ lodging. I grimaced. I wouldn’t get far. I didn’t even know where Edward was, so I had no idea where to go.

Deciding to at least rid myself of the wedding dress so that I wouldn’t draw any more attention, I entered a nearby emporium and selected a pair of trousers and a loose-fitting shirt that would hide my breasts, a job made easier by the fact that they were rather small to start. That, combined with the red wig, served to disguise me as a working-class man. No man would threaten my virtue in this outfit unless the wig slipped. For good measure, I bought a black fedora as well as a pair of black, worn work boots and wiped the makeup from my face with the towels in the ladies’ lavatory.

I’d also splurged on a suitcase which contained a skirt and more appropriate blouse as well as my heeled shoes for when I reached my destination. I carried said suitcase with me as I made my way toward the bus station. By this time, the sun had long ago set and the streets were nearly empty. That’s when I heard the familiar sound. I froze.

Instinctively, I made a run for it, not daring to look over my shoulder. The suitcase I’d just purchased was heavy and slowed me down significantly. With no other choice, I tossed it into a nearby alley and kept running. If I managed to lose him, I could come back for it. If not—well, then I wouldn’t have any need of the clothes or the money anyway.

My lungs burned as I ran, and the muscles of my legs begged for oxygen. I couldn’t draw breathe quickly enough to provide my body with the fuel to keep going. My stomach cramped as I pushed myself past the breaking point, and I suddenly felt as if I was going to be sick. The only thing that drove me was my adrenaline. But soon, even that wasn’t enough. I collapsed in a heap on the sidewalk and heaved the contents of my stomach. With each vicious wretch, I shook violently.

Once the feeling had subsided, the anxiety returned. I could hear the sound growing closer. I crawled as quickly as my weakened body would allow toward refuge behind several garbage cans, scarcely able to fit through the small space without disturbing them. I sat with my back against the wall as I fought to regain my scrambled senses.

“Bella,” a familiar voice called. “I know you’re here, love. It’s no good hiding. I’ll find you.”

It had the same sing-song quality that I associated with Edward’s kind. I suppressed a whimper of fear, and my heart pounded mercilessly against my ribs. The creature stalking me let loose a chuckle and the footsteps grew closer. A thought struck me and I froze. Could he hear my heartbeat like Edward could?

I worried my lower lip as I contemplated my options. When no inspiration struck, I closed my eyes in defeat. It was no use. The vampire would find me, and the struggle would only make the experience more traumatic. As afraid as I was of what was to come, I swallowed and stood shakily.

“Here,” I croaked.

Shit. What was I doing? The moment Laurent’s gaze locked with mine, I knew it was too late to run. I clenched my fists at my sides and stepped out from behind the cans, removing the hat and wig.

I jerked my chin upward. “Well? What are you waiting for? Do it.” Still, he didn’t move, his expression one of curiosity. “What’s the matter? Not enough of a challenge for you? Don't like prey that you can’t chase?”

His nostrils flared and I swallowed. Well, hell...I was challenging a vampire to kill me. Jesus. Was I really calling his bluff? I heard another low growl and in moments, a redhead was standing beside him. She was flawlessly beautiful with the same blood red eyes and pale skin.

“Now, now, Laurent,” she murmured. “We mustn’t play with our food.”

He grinned wickedly. “She’s brave, this one.”

Suddenly, he was in front of me and his knuckle caressed my cheek. I yanked away from his touch, glaring at him with all of the defiance I could muster. My gaze flickered to the redhead and I saw her eyes sparkle.

“Where is your protector?” Laurent goaded.

When I said nothing, he bent to my neck, and I felt his teeth graze my skin, but they didn’t break the surface. I fought back a nervous laugh. He was toying with me. He was trying to scare me.

“Wait,” the redhead said.

Laurent growled in frustration. “I’m thirsty.”

The redhead approached, her smile inviting. “I can give you so much, little one...eternal life, never-fading beauty...would you join my coven? Would you be my sister?”

I swallowed roughly. “Are those my choices? Die or become one of you?”

The redhead laughed musically. “Truthfully? Yes. But you make becoming one of us sound so terrible. So many people would kill for that.”

Fantasies of Edward and I flew through my mind, changed by the possibility of being like him. The images were more graphic, and the love-making was rougher...more animalistic. He wasn’t afraid of hurting me. I released a shaky breath and nodded.

“Good girl,” the redhead encouraged. “This will only twinge a bit.”

Before I could reply, her teeth sunk into my neck, and I felt the fire spread rapidly through my veins, the searing agony blocking out everything else.


	4. Chapter 4

**_2003_ **

**_BPOV_ **

We were passing through the forest on the edge of a small town called Forks when we heard it. To anyone else, it would have sounded like nothing more than thunder. But we heard laughter, too, and excitement. At my suggestion, we decided to check it out. The closer we drew to the source, the more certain I became that we had in fact stumbled upon another coven of vampires. There was no familiar scent of Human blood, and what I thought was thunder was in fact the contact a bat made with a ball in baseball...the great American pastime.

Approaching the clearing cautiously, we all slowed and spread out slightly so each of us could examine the scene before us. It was a family. Their skin was too pale to be Human. My gaze locked with one of them in particular, his messy hair an unusual bronze. His eyes were golden brown, a color I'd never seen in a vampire before. Curious, I stepped forward until I stood ahead of James and Laurent.

I grasped the ball in my right hand. "I believe this belongs to you."

Without waiting for his response, I tossed it to him. He caught it easily.

"I'm Bella," I offered.

Though the family appeared hesitant at first, Carlisle welcomed us. He then continued down the line, introducing everyone in his coven.

There was Esme, the older woman who it appeared served as a surrogate mother to the younger ones; Emmett, rather burly with dark hair and the same golden eyes as the others; Rosalie, a blond perhaps more beautiful than even Victoria; Jasper, a blond haired man who looked oddly familiar; and Alice, a short and spunky little thing that radiated charm, but I knew I would never want to go up against her in a fight.

At last, he introduced the bronze-haired man who had caught my attention earlier as Edward. Edward's gaze remained on me, his eyes thoughtful and perhaps a bit surprised. I furrowed my brow as I struggled to place where I knew him from. Memories of a past life flickered quickly through my mind, but I couldn't peg a specific memory of him. I smiled pleasantly at him and extended a hand in greeting.

He arched an eyebrow, somehow managing to look distressed in the same moment. "You don't remember me, do you?"

I paused, then shook my head. "You seem familiar, but I can't quite place it. I'm sorry. Did I know you when I was Human?"

"You could say that," he offered vaguely.

For some reason, his gaze flickered to Laurent, and he seemed hesitant to go into greater detail in their presence. Eager to know more about how I could have known Edward, I offered to sit out.

Edward smiled and nodded. "I'll sit out as well. It would seem Bella and I have some catching up to do."

Once we were out of hearing range of the others, we found a spot beneath a tree and sat down face to face. This was one of the times when I was most thankful for my gift, though I hesitated to ask Edward if I could use it on him. It was a touchy subject for most, but I had to know why this man drew me so.

"If you would allow me," I began. "Through touch, I'm able to share memories with others, and even at times others can share them with me. It doesn't hurt, and if there's anything that you don't want me to see, just close the door on those memories."

I wasn't prepared when he stroked the backs of his knuckles over my temple and whispered, "I've missed you, my Bella, more than you will ever know."

Taking that as permission, I pressed my thumbs to his temples and closed my eyes. The images were blurry at first, but they slowly became clearer. He was talking to Laurent. I heard my heart racing and realized that I must have still been Human. The blood red of his eyes sent a chill down my spine, and I gasped as images came flooding forward. We were kissing on the front porch of my early 20th century home...back when I was still Human.

Suddenly, I was running down a street at night dressed in a man's clothing. The memory quickly shifted to me hiding behind a garbage pail. Then I was standing in front of Laurent, who wanted to make me his next meal. That shifted quickly so that I was standing in front of Victoria as she offered me forever, her teeth then sinking into the side of my neck.

My eyes snapped open, and I jerked back as though burnt. The breath caught in my throat as I met his amber eyes and the strangest feeling of rightness overwhelmed me. I knew that I would have been in tears if it were possible. Edward. How on earth could I have forgotten him? His smile...it was like coming home.

I smiled wanly, attempting to control the emotion threatening to consume me. It wouldn't do for James and Laurent to see me so weak. If I was going to keep their respect and their loyalty, I could be kind but had to stay mostly subdued. My once-uncontrollable emotions had been my failing and was what had nearly gotten me killed. I'd only managed to defeat Victoria, because I'd been able to control my fear.

I'd turned James, so while he had obeyed Victoria's directives as leader of the coven, he was loyal to me above all others, as the apprentice is to his master. He had defended me against Laurent's fury. In time, Laurent had accepted my role as the coven's new leader and now followed my orders, albeit begrudgingly. By defeating Victoria, I'd secured that much for myself.

Edward's voice drew me back to the present, and there was sadness in his eyes as he asked, "How did it happen?"

My gaze dropped from his as I examined my hands. I knew he was asking about my change.

"I don't remember very much," I offered. "I recall being trapped in an alleyway. I knew Laurent would find me, so I thought maybe if I acted like I wasn't afraid, he wouldn't hurt me. Actually, it probably spared me from Laurent's bloodlust. If I hadn't stood up to him, Victoria probably wouldn't have brought me into her coven."

Something akin to amazement lit his eyes as he stroked my face. "My brave little lamb."

"Not so much a lamb now as a lioness," I countered with a grin. I paused before continuing. "I remember thinking when Victoria asked me to join her that maybe, if I was like you, we could be together, you and I. Even after you left and James-- _my_ James from 1930--proposed, I couldn't settle for an ordinary life because I still loved you. I was leaving town to look for you when Laurent found me."

His sadness returned, along with anger and something I couldn't quite decipher. I understood the anger. He was irritated at me for being so careless with my life after all he'd done to save me that night. I even understood the sadness--mourning the many Human things I would never experience.

I longed for those things at times but quickly pushed the thoughts aside. Yearning for what I had been wouldn't change what I was now. All I could do was what Edward had once done-limit my killing only to the terrible Humans of the world...those who raped and pillaged with no regard for the sanctity of life. In a way, we as vampires were no different, but at least the best of Humanity would stand a better chance at survival.

"Oh, Bella." He sighed. I could hear the regret in his voice and knew that he was blaming himself. "I should have just left you alone."

I hissed in annoyance. "This isn't your fault, Edward. Laurent would have found me again sooner or later. If you hadn't kissed me that night, then I wouldn't be here."

He shook his head, his lips tight. "I never wanted this for you, Bella. You deserved to live a full, happy life--a Human life."

Before he could protest, I lifted him from the ground and pinned him to a tree several miles away from the field where the others were engaged in their game. His eyes were dark now-almost obsidian--and his breathing heavy and quick. A chill ran through my body, and I couldn't fight it anymore. I crushed my mouth to his, practically devouring his lips as I thrust my tongue into his cold mouth. The burn of his venom was the most delicious sensation and only increased the flow of mine in my mouth.

"This, Edward, is what I wanted to do to you that night," I whispered into his ear, biting at the lobe harshly.

My hand slipped around to his front, and I grasped him tighter than I would have ever dared to or been capable of as a Human. A deep growl vibrated from his chest, and his eyes snapped shut against the onslaught of sensation, thrusting into my grip. Even through the material of his trousers, I could feel his hard arousal long and thick against my hand. Long and thick. Good God, having him inside of me was going to tear me apart. Instead of frightening me as it once would have, the thought had me wetter than I could ever remember being.

"Bella, stop," he whispered hoarsely.

I arched an eyebrow. "Are you worried for your virtue, Edward?"

He gasped, shaking his head. "Yours."

"That's sweet," I replied huskily. "But I'm neither a lady nor an innocent--not anymore."

The expression in his eyes at my bold statement was unreadable. "Bella, whether you're of my kind or not, you are certainly still a lady, and you deserve to be treated like one."

"What if I don't want to be?" I teased. "What if I want you to take me the way you wish you could have that first night?"

Certain I had his attention, I ran through several scenarios involving us--a private beach in the water with the tide rocking us into each other; like animals against the very tree where I had him pinned; his head between my legs as he licked and bit at my clit; and my head between his legs as I bobbed up and down on his arousal, my lips clamped tightly around it.

"Fuck," he cursed breathlessly, and I saw him flinch.

I grasped his chin and forced him to meet my gaze. "Don't," I chastised. "I'm a woman first, and I need this just as much as you. Look into my thoughts, Edward. Everything that you're feeling right now...I feel it, too, just as strong and just as fierce. There's no shame in wanting someone like this. There's no shame in this act. It's beautiful and amazing. There's no shame in making love."

* * *  
  
 **EPOV**

I gasped for breath as she touched me through the fabric of my trousers. My mind raced as several thoughts surfaced at once, all centered on her and the emotions she inspired in me. God, what was this woman was doing to me? I struggled to refocus my mind on what I'd been going to say and quickly grew frustrated with her repeated attempts to distract me.

My patience at last reached its threshold, and before I could stop myself, I had thrown her from me and scaled the tree to escape her clingy hands. I'd half expected her to follow me, and when she didn't, I became worried that I'd hurt her. I glanced downward, surprised to find the surrounding ground bare with no trace of her.

Cautiously, I made my way back to the solid forest floor and took off full speed for the meadow where my family had been playing baseball. When I arrived, I noticed that the strangers were gone-as was Bella. I closed my eyes, growling in frustration. I slammed my fist into the trunk of a nearby tree, leaving a hole where my fist had connected with the wood.

I could hear the confusion in my family's thoughts and see the worry in their eyes, but I felt disconnected from them. The only thoughts in my mind were of Bella. Still taking in what had just happened, I dug desperately for something--anything--to make sense of it. The woman who had tried to coerce me into raw, animalistic sex wasn't my Bella.

I shook my head, willing away the memory of her blood red eyes and trying in vain to picture the lovely chocolate brown of her Human eyes. Try as I might, I couldn't shake the fear and anguish that had welled inside of me from the moment our eyes had locked. Could I love the monster that she'd become?

A hand on my shoulder drew me from my inner battle, and my eyes opened to find Carlisle standing in front of me, his expression as calm as ever. I studied him, feeling a measure of peace return. If I hadn't known any better, I would have suspected Jasper of tampering with my emotions. But when I glanced around, I realized that Carlisle was the only other one here...meaning that the little reassurance I felt now was purely Carlisle.

His strength, patience, and kindness had always amazed me. He'd accepted me upon my return with open arms and not an ounce of reluctance. This man was more of a father to me than my own had been...at least the little I could remember of my biological father. The change had all but disintegrated any memories I had of being Human.

Those that had remained intact I had preferred not to dwell on. They were the sorts that re-open old wounds. The arguments hurt more now than they had when I was Human, because I didn't have the happier memories to balance them out; thus, it was better just to let sleeping dogs lie.

"Are you all right, Edward?" Carlisle murmured serenely.

Swallowing roughly, I shook my head. "It's not her, Carlisle. She's one of them now."

The sympathy in his eyes was almost unbearable. "I'm sorry. I know how much you loved her."

"What I can't discern is if I still do," I continued. "She has the face of the woman I love, but her heart is as silent as the night, and she has the eyes of a killer. For the first time since my change, I felt genuine fear in her presence."

Carlisle paused. "Might I offer a hypothesis?"

I knew I wouldn't like it, but I nodded anyway.

"She is the leader of a Human-hunting coven. Those in that position can't allow their guard to slip, lest they worry about one of their own challenging them. I saw her interactions with Laurent. He's cautious with her, and there is only a grudging obedience...like he has no other option. I think that the woman you saw was one who has been hurt and abandoned. She masks that by being overly aggressive. Despite her transformation, I sense that much of her Human instincts remain. She's still in there, Edward. You just need to gain her trust and break down her barriers."

I arched an eyebrow in surprise as I heard Carlisle's thought, _She's still in the area._

"Are you sure that's wise?" I asked, fearing for the residents of nearby Forks.

_They've agreed to respect our boundaries and move far north should they need to hunt._ He paused. _Surprisingly, when I told Bella about our lifestyle, she expressed a genuine curiosity._

Any remaining doubts I had vanished with this admission. "Do you think there might be a chance of turning her away from Human blood-of making her one of us?"

Carlisle grinned. _Though Alice says the vision was a bit shadowed, she is almost certain that it showed Bella drinking the blood of a mountain lion._

"So she hasn't made a choice yet," I murmured. "Which means that you think I might be able to sway her."

_That's the brilliant thing about the future, Edward_ , Carlisle thought. _By the time it is written in stone, it has become the past._


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

My fascination with the Cullens’ vegetarian lifestyle was just an excuse, and I knew it. The real reason that we were still here was my interest in a certain bronze-haired, golden-eyed vampire. It was quite possible that his attraction to me had faded over the decades or that he had a girlfriend by now. How could a stud like that not have women lining up for a chance with him? I felt exceedingly foolish for my forward display the previous afternoon.

Victoria had always gotten any male she wanted that way. Even James had been involved with her for a brief time. If I could blush, I knew I would be a brilliant crimson. Seduction wasn’t my strong suit and only made me more self-conscious.  We’d been having a good time until my clumsy attempt to seduce him. Maybe playing hard to get was the right idea after all. We both came from a time where young men and women were expected to behave with modesty, decorum, and a certain level of chastity in interactions with the opposite sex.

My behavior had been far from chaste and had more than likely disgusted my old-fashioned vampire. The boldness didn’t come naturally to me, and I typically only used it to blend in with twenty-first century Humans. They didn’t have the same beliefs about bodily display that Edward and I did. James’ approach snapped me from my thoughts, and I turned to find him grinning widely, carrying a buck carcass still brimming with fresh blood.

I nodded in approval, returning the smile. “You find animal blood satisfying, then?”

“Somewhat,” he offered with a shrug. “It’s not as filling, but it dulls the thirst well enough. Dine with me?”

The proposal wasn’t surprising. I was his mentor, after all, and we had shared many meals of Human blood together while I was introducing him to the Hunt. There was even a certain amount of eroticism to the experience that nearly resulted in me giving in to the lust it incited and allowing James to take me to bed. But I’d always had the niggling feeling like I shouldn’t...like I was waiting for someone else. Now that I’d reconnected with Edward, I finally understood the feelings.

“The kill is yours, James,” I offered. “You should enjoy it. Besides, I find myself craving more dangerous prey tonight.”

“A predator?”

I paused for a brief moment and nodded. “As a matter of fact, yes.”

Though I knew James was confused and a little hurt by me turning down his gift, he remained eager to please nonetheless. “As I was hunting the buck, I spotted a mountain lion up on the ridge. If I had known you wanted that animal instead, I would have brought it for you.”

Laying a hand on my student’s shoulder, I smiled kindly. “Thank you for the thought, James, but I’m in need of the challenge. I will meet you back here in two hours. By then, I should have consumed enough to sate the thirst.”

*

Any thoughts of Edward vanished as I allowed my instincts free rein. I moved with unparalleled grace in the direction James had indicated, listening for the sound of my prey’s heartbeat. It was faint at first, but grew steadily louder. The scent of the mountain lion’s blood slowly assaulted my nostrils, and I knew it was close. Not wanting to alert it to my presence, I carefully avoided sticks and piles of dying leaves as I approached my oblivious quarry. I halted suddenly, the animal now within my direct line of sight, and dropped into a crouch in preparation for the struggle that was certain to ensue.

It wouldn’t take more than a step before I was sinking my teeth into the pulsing vein in its neck and tearing it open. I smirked and quickly analyzed my surroundings for the most strategic path before refocusing my gaze on the animal. A low growl echoed in my throat as the predator in me took over. By the time my meal looked in my direction, I was already halfway to it and was closing in quickly. One last leap and I would have my teeth in its neck.

Mid-leap, another scent distracted me. It was a scent so powerful that it could not be ignored. The familiar aroma of Human blood ignited an unbearable burning in my throat, and I gasped in surprise at the intensity of it. I tried to remain focused on the animal, but its blood was suddenly unappealing, like offering a heroin addict marijuana. Without thought, I hurried toward the scent, not caring if it heard my approach. I would capture it easily. The heart beat even at this distance was faint, meaning that it was injured.

I was within yards of the Human now, and the scent of the blood was so very exquisite. The Human moaned softly, and I froze, staring into the striking chocolate eyes of a girl who couldn’t be more than eight. Carefully, I laid a hand on the girl’s arm and was assaulted with a barrage of images. Subways...being chased by men...stealing food... Removing my hand, I found my sympathy for the girl dulling the thirst. She’d been through so much, this little Human, from running away to her struggle for survival.

The little one’s eyes opened slowly, and I recognized the fear in them as the child backed away. I shook my head and smiled kindly. “Don’t fear, little one. I mean you no harm.” Still, the girl was hesitant. “I understand that my eyes look scary, but I won’t hurt you. Are you hungry?”

She nodded.

“All right. If you’ll let me, I’ll take you someplace where we can find some food,” I soothed. “A doctor lives there so he can fix your boo-boos, too.”

Again, she nodded.

“Good. What is your name, darling?”

The girl paused. “Nikki.”

I smiled. “Hello, Nikki. My name is Bella.”

I heard branches snapping and instinctively gathered the child to me. “I’ll protect you,” I murmured. “Come. Let’s get you to the Cullens. Climb onto my back.”

Once Nikki had secured her arms around my neck, I stood upright and made to re-enter the thick of the woods when I again heard the snapping of branches, though this time far closer. I tensed in preparation for a fight and was surprised at who emerged from the woods in front of me.

“Edward?”

* * *

_**EPOV** _

I stepped into the clearing and froze at the sight of her. She had a child on her back and was crouched in the familiar protective stance. My mind ran through a thousand possible scenarios in the blink of an eye. Could this be why Alice’s vision had been so shadowed? The girl looked unharmed, and in fact even clung to Bella with a trust that was absolutely astounding. It was at that moment that I began to wonder if the child meant something to her.

My brow furrowed. Even if Bella had given birth to a Human child, that child would be long deceased. It was then that the possibility of a hybrid entered my mind, but was banished just as quickly. Firstly, there were no known accounts of a Human mother surviving such a birth, and secondly the children born of those unions were blood-crazed and out of control. This child was too calm to be a child of the moon.

“I found her here,” Bella rushed to explain. “She needs food and a doctor. The only place that I could think of to take her is to your family. It would draw too much attention if I took her to a hospital.”

I paused and nodded. “Wait outside with her for a moment while I explain the situation to the others.”

*

We arrived back on Cullen land within a half hour. As we approached the house, I ran through several possible explanations. I wasn’t certain how my family would react to this latest development. Here was proof of what Carlisle had told me earlier today: Bella was assimilating into our lifestyle with amazing ease. She’d stopped herself from making the child a meal, instead caring for the child as though she was her own. Jasper, I was certain, would be jealous of Bella’s incredible restraint. I froze. Jasper. Was it really a great idea to test my newest brother’s self-control?

I sighed. The best that I could do was to warn him of what was coming. Glancing back at Bella, I marveled at the relaxation in her features. Even I was struggling against my baser instincts in the child’s presence. She did smell particularly enticing, and I couldn’t fathom how Bella resisted the call of her blood. My eyes locked with the child’s dark chocolate ones. The innocence that sparkled in them caused me to suck in a breath. The object of my thirst was a child, for God’s sake.

Any thoughts of the child’s blood faded from my mind, and I focused on her obvious youth. Bella laughed with her, and I saw my lovely Human again. This was the playful yet innocent Human that had restored my own humanity with a kiss. Recalling the feel of her petal-soft lips on mine, I smiled at the warmth the memory brought. The monster had been locked away for those precious moments, and I was just a man basking in the beauty of a woman. Oh, how I wanted to make love to her now at just the recollection of her warm skin beneath my hands.

As Bella sat the child down, she turned to meet my searching gaze. I couldn’t help the foolish grin that spread across my lips as I cupped her cheek. “I knew that you were in there somewhere, my Bella,” I murmured.

I covered her mouth with mine, pouring over a half century of longing into the kiss. She’d occupied my thoughts nearly every moment since I’d left her standing on her front porch those many years ago, and being able to touch her after all of that time was like blood to my parched throat. The taste of her lips was even more intoxicating than I remembered and the overwhelming scent of freesia and strawberries drew a low growl from deep in my chest. I was certain that no matter how many times and in how many ways I had this woman, I would never tire of her.

“Bella?” a child’s voice whispered.

I jerked away as though burned, and my gaze returned to the child. It was the first time I’d heard her speak. There was timidity and fear in how she spoke Bella’s name, no doubt her reaction to the rather animalistic sound I’d made a moment ago. I’d forgotten completely about the child.

“It’s all right, Nikki,” Bella soothed, dropping to one knee and hugging the child to her. “That’s a sound we make when we’re happy. Edward didn’t mean to scare you.”

She was remarkably good with children, and I immediately wondered if she _had_ left a child behind when she’d been changed. Guilt returned as I imagined how my appearance had turned her life upside-down and all that she had lost because I hadn’t been there to protect her from Laurent and Victoria. If I’d stayed— I shook my head. There was no sense in dwelling on what-ifs. The situation was what it was, and my only choice was to accept it.

Following her lead, I dropped to my knees beside the child and smiled kindly, hoping to reassure her. “I’m sorry if I frightened you, Nikki.”

The little girl smiled and threw her arms around my neck. The action surprised me, and I remained utterly still for a moment before hugging her lightly in return. Nikki had no sense of self-preservation. My grin widened. She reminded me so much of Bella with her innate trust. Though I’d frightened her, it had only taken her a moment to put that fear aside.

“It’s okay, Edward,” she murmured.

I’d always loved children. Even as a Human, I’d had dreams of several playing happily in the yard behind my family home. This child was no different. The unconditional love in her every action filled me with a joy I hadn’t known since before my change. I’d formed a bond with her in that brief moment, and I knew that it would be difficult for me to return her to her Human family.

_“Whenever you’re ready, Edward,”_ came Carlisle’s thought.

_“Jasper has promised to behave himself,”_ Alice thought with a giggle.

I sighed. I knew that they would hear them, and no doubt they had already picked up on the very Human scent of Nikki’s blood. It went against every instinct I had to bring the child into a home full of vampires, but I knew if anyone could be trusted to care for the child it was my surrogate family. Despite this, Jasper’s promise did little to reassure me.

“They know, don’t they?” Bella asked.

I nodded. “I believe it would be best if we all go in together. No doubt Alice has already seen this.”

Nikki’s eyes widened. “Seen? She can see the future?”

Yet again, I’d forgotten that the child wasn’t one of us. She’d heard too much and was far too intelligent for anything other than the truth. While I realized this, I couldn’t help the feeling of impending peril at the thought of revealing the reality of what we were. Nikki needed to be returned to her Human family, and while many would discount any of what she revealed as nonsense, there was a chance that someone would take her seriously. If the Volturi found out where the girl had learned about them, Bella and I, as well as my entire family, would be punished for our roles in that eventuality. 

Bella glanced at me before explaining, “Not a lot of people know about us, and it’s dangerous for us if they do. Can I trust you to not tell anyone?” At Nikki’s enthusiastic nod, Bella continued. “Many of us have special gifts. Each gift is unique. Alice sees the future. When I touch someone, I can see their thoughts and their memories. Sometimes, I can even share mine.”

I grimaced. We had no choice now. My entire family’s continued existence was in the hands of a child who in all likelihood would divulge their secret unintentionally. At the very least, my family would be angry at me for not stepping in to stop Bella from revealing our secret.


	6. Chapter 6

_**BPOV** _

I stood for the first time in the Cullens’ living room, waiting for their reactions. Never had I wished more that I had had Edward’s ability to read minds—though if his stiff posture was anything to go by, he was wishing he didn’t.

“Enough!” he winced.

Carlisle’s expression was contemplative, but otherwise gave away no clues as to how he felt about me revealing our secret, much less bringing the child here.

“I understand if you don’t want to get involved,” I murmured. “If that’s the case, we’ll leave this moment and I’ll find someone else to heal and feed her.”

The older woman, Esme, approached cautiously, cupping Nikki’s cheek before looking back at her husband. “She needs our help, Carlisle.”

Carlisle’s features softened and he nodded, resulting in abrupt protest from Edward’s siblings, with the exception of Alice. He raised a hand to silence them. “She needs medical attention. She stays until such time as she’s healed enough to make the journey back to wherever she came from.”

A scowl formed on Rosalie’s lips. “Well, I’ll have no part of it.” Before anyone could say another word, she was out the front door with Emmett close behind her.

“Give her time,” Carlisle murmured. “She’ll come around.” He then approached Nikki, kneeling in front of her. “Are you hungry, little one?” She nodded emphatically and he chuckled. “Let’s see what we can find.”

Several moments later, Nikki sat at their kitchen counter clutching a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows floating in it as Esme prepared a can of chicken noodle soup she’d found buried in the pantry.

“I’ll need to have Carlisle pick up a few things at the store later,” she murmured. “You can’t be expected to eat canned soup night after night.”

“I’ll go,” Edward offered, then turned to Nikki. “What do you like to eat, sweetheart?”

Wide-eyed, Nikki gave him a list of her favorite foods. Edward chuckled. “Mmm. Strawberries. They were my favorite when I was Human. My mom would make them into a warm jam and spread it on biscuits.”

Just the memory of the tasty treats made me smile. Of course, it had been our cook who had prepared them, not my mom. My mom couldn’t find a pot in the kitchen if it was sitting right in front of her.

“Cook used to make those,” I offered. “She’d melt a little bit of butter on top, then spread the jam and top it with a little bit of powdered sugar.”

Nikki licked her lips and hesitated. “That sounds really good. Could you make me some?”

Edward grinned. “When I get back from the store, I’ll make you a batch, all right?”

Nikki nodded. “Thank you, Edward.”

“You’re welcome, little love,” he murmured, his features softening.

The way that he looked at her, spoke to her, and interacted with her was so achingly adorable. He was such a natural with children. It was such a shame he’d never have any of his own.

***  *  ***

_**EPOV** _

I returned a couple of hours later, arms laden with groceries, to find Bella on the couch with Nikki nuzzled against her, Bella’s arms wrapped protectively around her as the ending credits of some children’s movie played on the television. Bella’s gaze locked with mine and she pressed a finger to her lips, then pointing to Nikki, who was fast asleep.

I grinned and moved cautiously toward the kitchen, placing the bags gently on the counter, then unloading them. Esme entered the kitchen at that moment and helped me to put the food items in their proper places.

She smiled, glancing toward the door to the living room. “She’s so good with children,” she murmured sadly.

I nodded. “She would have made a wonderful mother.”

“If there’s one thing I’ve learned these past decades,” she began. “it’s that a woman doesn’t have to give birth to a child to be a mother.”

***  *  ***

_**BPOV** _

I could smell the strawberries cooking on the stove from the moment Edward started making the familiar jam. As the minutes passed, I could smell the sugar caramelizing as it infused the strawberries with flavor. The yeasty scent of shortbread biscuits emerging from the oven followed shortly after.

“Are they done?”

I looked down to find Nikki wide awake. No doubt the wonderful scents were what had awakened her. “I think so. Let’s go see.”

We entered the kitchen to find Edward setting a plate of jam-covered biscuits on the counter. He glanced in our direction as we entered the kitchen. Nikki rushed toward the plate, studying the sweets with curious eyes.

“Careful,” Edward warned. “They’re still a bit hot.”

As I stared at them, I almost wished I was still able to eat Human food. I resisted the temptation to try one, not wanting to ruin an otherwise good memory.

“They look amazing,” I murmured.

He smiled sheepishly. “I admit I did cheat a little. I modified a recipe I found online.”

I shrugged and turned just as Nikki bit into one. “What do you think?”

She chewed thoughtfully, then swallowed before replying, “I think I’ve found my new favorite dessert.” **  
**

 


End file.
